


All of the True Things

by dod123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane can tell you that it's scary not being able to remember who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the True Things

Day 1

Okay, so um, hi.

I guess.

I just woke up and this is really strange (I think) but I'm on park bench and I don't remember anything. I mean, I remember English (obviously) and the year and the president but I don't remember who I am or my name or where I live or what day it is, so I suppose that the year I remember could be over already and there could be a new president. Or maybe I'm not even in America anymore. I mean, I'm pretty sure most park benches look about the same but there aren't any particular instances I recall ever actually sitting on one so I'm not really the expert on this. I don't remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday, or if I even ate breakfast today. I don't remember if feeling this dizzy is a good thing. I'm going to try to find a police station.

Day 7

Hey, I just woke up again, this time in a hospital. I managed to make it just outside the police station doors before passing out. They sent me here, Saint Mary's Hospital. I've been out for a week from exhaustion, malnutrition, and sedation.

There were people here when I woke up. A man- my dad, I mean- and a girl and a boy, both with the whitest hair I think I've ever seen. Not that I would know. The girl was asleep at the foot of my bed. My dad and the boy came in after I woke up and Roxy- the girl- started making a fuss. She says that Dirk is her cousin even though they look like twins. They say my name is Jane and that they are two-thirds of my best friends. I don't remember them.

What I've learned about myself:

My name is Jane Crocker  
I'm fifteen  
I am the heiress of the Betty Crocker Corporation  
There have been several assassination attempts  
I've been missing for three weeks  
I've been asleep for six days at the hospital  
They won't let me leave for a couple more days because of tests  
The backpack I woke up with is currently in police possession because they're looking for clues about my kidnappers  
They can't find any  
No one really believes I can't remember anything  
I really don't remember anything  
I hate hospital gowns  


Roxy tried to jog my memory by telling me stories and she almost cried. Dirk didn't say anything- he just stared at me from behind some kind of ridiculous sunglasses. My dad just shook his head and stroked my hair and told me how proud he was of me.

The nurse says that I'm still weak and need to rest so I have to put away my diary.

Day 8

I finally got my stuff back from the police. They couldn't find anything in it that's of any use. "If you remember anything, give us a call." I haven't yet.

I'm trying to analyze my stuff to figure out what kind of person I was.

I was wearing a knee length skirt, white, pretty plain and a plain white t-shirt, too. I also had a fedora and a denim backpack. In it was a pack of fake mustaches, an Ipod with amazingly cheap teal earbuds, teal yarn and knitting needles, six books (It should be noted at this point I'm sort of wondering if I'm some kind of walking librarian? And also, how does this backpack fit it all in?), chapstick, an empty journal, and more pens and markers than anyone could possibly need.

I have no idea what to make out of myself.

Day 9

Today I met the last third of my best friends. I didn't recognize him either.

"Hey Jane." You're staring out the window by your hospital bed. Nothing interesting is going on.

"Jane." A couple is walking their dog in the park across the street.

"Jane!" Oh. That's your name. Oops. You turn to the boy standing by your bed.

"Hi," you say sheepishly, embarrassed to have forgotten your name again.

"Jane." His smile looks sort of strained but also sort of relieved and his deep green eyes are scrunched in the corners like he's trying to look into your mind. "Thank goodness you're okay. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here when you woke up. Grandma's been keeping me busy."

"Oh, it's fine." You laugh nervously.

"What has Roxy and Dirk told you?"

"Rox- oh right. They didn't tell me much. Sorry."

"Oh." He sounds disappointed. Then louder, " _Oh._ You don't remember my name do you?"

You look down sheepishly at your hands and glare at your chipped fingernails. "No," you say quietly.

"Really?"

"No."

"Do I look familiar to you at all?"

You look up and study his face and body. He's tan and muscular, probably a head taller than you. He has green eyes hidden behind thick square glasses that seemed deep with sorrow but are now glinting with something you can't place. Nothing tugs in your mind from looking at him. "No."

He laughs a little, quietly. "My name's Jake. Jake English." He laughs again, louder.

You stare at him, puzzled. "Why are you laughing?"

"This is great! It's just like in a movie! Wow, Jane, think of all the pranks Dirk and Roxy and I can pull on you! Egad! Maybe for once your prankster's gambit will be in our favor!"

"My what?"

"Your prankster's gambit." He's suddenly quiet, pausing to let you think about what he said. You think he might be realizing that you really don't remember anything. "Your dad should probably explain it to you. It's kind of a family tradition and I'd just mess it up."

A nurse peaks into the room. "Visiting hours are over! Sorry, sir, time to leave!"

"Oh, bye Jane. See you soon?"

"Um, yeah, I should be out in a couple days. Have you seen my dad?"

"He's out in the hallway. He was watching you when you were zoned out but he left when I came in. Do you need him for something?"

"Sir! It's time to go!"

"No, it's fine. Bye Jake."

His name is Jake. He seems alright, not the worst choice to be the fourth real person I've met. He's even kind of cute, in a muscly doofus kind of way. I suppose I shouldn't be thinking romantically. I mean, he could have a girlfriend, or I could have a boyfriend, or he could be gay, or I guess I could be gay. (Plus he said 'egad.' Who says that?) I mean, I've only met Roxy and some nurses, and the nurses are all really old and Roxy was kind of weird. She was pretty but I think I could smell alcohol on her breath. Dirk wasn't bad looking either but his glasses kind of scared me. My friends are a bizarre group. Anyways, romance is definitely off limits until I remember stuff. I don't even know how far I've gotten, boy or girl! I could have lost my virginity and not even know it! Now that's depressing.

Are these things people normally think about after losing their memory?

Oh well. Just a couple more days in the hospital. Maybe being home will help me remember things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a while ago and have it completely plotted out but I'm not sure when and if I'll ever finish this. If you have questions about it feel free to message me here or on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this a while ago and I have it all plotted out, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to finishing this.


End file.
